Never go into the sewers alone
by therandomer5000
Summary: Mikey is being punished for his pranks by cleaning up the sewers but when he meets a strange man will his family be able to save him or will their harsh words be the last thing Mikey hears? R


**I randomly came up with this so I hope you enjoy it! xx**

* * *

**Never go into the sewers alone**

The 5 members of the Hamato family were sitting in the living room, all was quiet. Master Splinter was meditating and the 4 16-year-old turtle brothers were shooting each other dirty looks, most of them went Mikey's way. Mikey had been pranking his brothers again and they had all started arguing. They were all now to stay in the living room and quietly sit there until Splinter had thought of a suitable punishment.

'You know... I can't help thinking that you guys should be used to my pranks' Mikey whispered,

'We shouldn't have to!' Leo hissed back,

'I can't believe that we're getting in trouble for Mikey's pranks' Raph growled quietly,

'Guys just shut up, I have stuff to do' Donnie hissed, He knew that they would get a longer punishment if they made too much noise. The four turtles fell silent again, They refused to look at Mikey. Michelangelo was starting to feel sad and lonely, He felt bad for getting his brothers in trouble but the way they were treating them made his heart sting.

'G-Guys?' Mikey whispered miserably, His brothers ignored him with a scowl. Mikey sighed heavily, 'You don't have to give me the cold shoulder ya know' He hissed,

'Shut up Mikey' Leo hissed back,

'You always get into trouble and you always manage to drag us with you' Donnie growled quietly,

'Why can't you just do somthin' right for a change?' Raph grumbled,

'I-I'm sorry' Mikey whispered sadly, His brothers turned away from him in disgust.

'Don't be so pathetic' Raph growled quietly. Mikey felt tears come to his eyes and he quickly rubbed them away so nobody would notice. Splinter opened an eye and saw his youngest looking very distressed. He could see the tears waiting to spill, He had not heard the conversation between the brothers but he knew that there had been one and that it had upset Michelangelo greatly.

'My sons' Splinter said softly, The three angry turtles looked round at Splinter. 'Only one of you will be punished this morning' The three eldest turtles looked at the youngest with smug smirks. Mikey knew what was going to happen, he was going to get into trouble and his brothers will make fun and still be mad. Splinter looked at Mikey with concern, Michelangelo was not usually this upset. 'Michelangelo, You will go into the sewers and clean up some of the garbage lying around. I would like to speak to the rest of you in the dojo'

'Hai Sensei' The three turtles said in confusion,

'H-Hai Sensei' Mikey said as he tried to keep the hurt out of his voice. His brothers looked at him in shock as he went into the sewers with the litter picking equipment. Splinter walked into the dojo with his sons and sat in front of them.

'I would like to know what you three have said to Michelangelo' He said sternly.

'Why Sensei?' Donnie asked,

'He is very upset and hurt, more so than usual when he gets talked to by you three' Splinter looked at them with hard eyes.

'We... we just told him to clean up his act' Leo said softly, He and his brothers were now feeling very guilty.

'I am sure that you have said more than that. However, I will discuss it with Michelangelo when he gets back' Splinter sighed as he dismissed his sons.

...

Mikey was walking around the sewers, he wasn't really paying attention to what he was picking up.

'Why is it always me that gets my bros in trouble? Am I really that useless?' Mikey grumbled to himself sadly.

'I want to go home and apologise to them but I'll just get into more trouble and they'll just get angrier with me!' Mikey sighed as he sat down against the wall. 'Why am I so stupid?' He looked up to see a shadow in a corner, It was watching him carefully. Mikey was suddenly gripped with panic, he was being followed. by what though? What was following him?

'I'm gonna call my bros' Mikey said quietly to himself as he pulled out his shell cell.

**'RING RING... RING RING'**

**'Hello?'**

**'**_**Leo?'**_

**'Yeah, what's wrong Mike?'**

_**'There is something following me! It just keeps watching me and I'm scared'**_

**'It's ok Mikey, What is it?'**

_**'I don't know...'**_

**'Where are you?'**

**'**_**I'm half-way up the tunnel on the left'**_

**'Ok, don't move! we'll be right there' **

Mikey hung up and looked back to were the shadow had been, It was gone.

'Looking for me?' Michelangelo spun around to see a strange man behind him

'Who-... who are you?' Mikey asked as he backed away,

'I am a very quiet scientist, nobody knows me and that, I find annoying' The man smirked, He was young, In his early 20s. He had oily black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a white lab coat over a pair of dungarees. 'I want to be known'

'O...k... Well I'm just going to go. good luck with your... weird job' Mikey smiled nervously as he backed away. The man grabbed his wrist.

'You're not going anywhere' The man smirked. 'You will stay here while I take some samples then I will destroy you so that nobody else will discover you!' The man gave Mikey an evil grin

'No you won't... stay away!' Mikey growled as he tried to get away from the man but with no luck.

'Struggle all you want but you should know not to go into the sewers alone!' The man laughed,

'Y-You're alone' Mikey pointed out,

'Yes but I'm not a mutant turtle, people don't want to dissect me' The man pushed Mikey to the floor and sat on him. He pulled out a short knife and started his work. It wasn't long before the sewers echoed with Mikey's screams.

...

'We should be there soon' Leo called to his brothers as they ran up the tunnel,

'Stop' Splinter snarled. The three young ninjas stopped immediately. 'I sense danger' Suddenly the tunnel echoed with screams. The four mutants felt their blood go cold. They recognised the scream,

'Michelangelo' Splinter whispered frightened. A father should never hear his child scream like that. never! Raph growled angrily as the family ran towards the screams.

'Guys' Leo called, The family hid behind a pipe and looked at the scene in front. They could see the youngest turtle lying on his front. He was screaming, crying and kicking trying to get away but was gradually growing weak. There was an oily man sitting on his shell, He had a bloody knife in his hand and some jars were next to him. one had skin, one had blood and the other had muscle. The man moved towards Michelangelo's head.

'Now then... I like those pretty eyes you have. I think I will take them for my own' The man pulled a large jar out of his lab coat pocket and brought out a frightening metal thing. He turned Mikey and pulled him to his knees. Michelangelo had stopped screaming and was now sniffing tiredly, He was losing energy and blood. 'Stay still animal' The man growled as he slapped Mikey. That was all the family needed to spring into action.

'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' They screamed as they charged at the oily man. The leapt towards him but he fled down the sewer tunnel and out of sight. He had left everything behind, His jars and Mikey, who was now lying on the ground with his eyes shut. He was as quiet as a mouse.

'M-Mikey?' Leo asked worriedly as the four mutants made their way to the youngest ninja. Donnie knelt down next to him.

'We need to get him home. NOW!' Donnie commanded. Raphael picked his little brother up and followed the others home.

...

Michelangelo woke up to see his family surrounding him,

'H-Hey guys' He said weakly, His throat felt scratchy and sore.

'Mikey, you're awake' Donnie smiled,

'How do you feel my son?' Splinter asked kindly,

'I'm O-ok' Mikey smiled,

'Really? Mikey, you need to tell us the truth' Leo said as he rolled his eyes.

'Ok... fine. I'm really sore' Mikey sighed,

'That's what I thought' Raph laughed,

'I will go make you some tea' Splinter nodded as he left the room.

'Mikey... we're really sorry for what we said earlier' Leo sighed and his brothers nodded.

'It's ok' Mikey gave them a small smile,

'No it's not! those could've been our last words to you!' Raph growled.

'It's ok... really' Mikey looked down into his lap.

'Is there something wrong Mike?' Donnie asked,

'I-I was wondering if you guys could do me a favour' Mikey said quietly,

'Sure, what is it?' Leo asked worriedly,

'I-... I don't want to go out into the sewer alone anymore...' Mikey said in a frightened voice,

'Mikey..' Raph sighed,

'I don't wanna! I'm scared! I don't want to be attacked again!' Mikey looked up at his brothers, His big blue eyes were wide and shining with tears.

'We promise to never let anything happen to you, Nothing like that will ever happen again while we're still around' Leo looked into Mikey's eyes.

'We promise' Donnie nodded.

'You don't have to go out alone anymore if ya don't want to' Raph smiled, 'It's ok with us'

'Thanks guys' Mikey smiled back. It's great to have three big brothers to look after you, but Mikey knew that they wouldn't be there forever. They couldn't protect him from everything but they will always be there to help him heal and that is enough.

* * *

**If it's not good it's because I wrote it while I was half asleep -_-' Please review xx**


End file.
